Entre los ojos del Kitsune
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: "Los kitsunes son seres misteriosos, mientras algunos pueden llegar a tu mundo para ayudarte hay otros que harán lo que sea para fastidiarte simplemente para divertirse". Ella nunca había escuchado de ellos pero luego de una gran tragedia ha descubierto que aquellos seres tan misteriosos están mas unidos a ella de lo que esperaba.


**Entre los ojos del Kitsune**

¿Cómo debería comenzar a hablar de mi y mi pasado? supongo que podría empezar diciendo que los primeros años de mi vida fueron simplemente un infierno, si, esa palabra es la que mejor logra describirlo ¿por qué? bueno, solo digamos que desde que nací hubieron ciertos aspectos en mi persona que me volvieron blanco de toda clase de maltratos y rechazos… pero antes de que profundice en tales detalles te diré mis orígenes.

Nací en un olvidado pueblecillo cerca de las costas de Kyushu, al sur de Japón, un lugar muy modesto económicamente en el cual los lujos que se verían en la capital no eran más que un sueño muy lejano allí, tampoco sucedía nada extraordinario por lo cual todos vivían en una gris monotonía, o así fue hasta que yo llegué. Mis padres eran humildes comerciantes que luchaban por formar una familia, lo cual significó que mi futura llegada a sus vidas seria la respuesta a tales sueños, o eso creyeron hasta que finalmente pudieron verme… animal, con esa palabra fui etiquetada apenas vieron mis curiosos y extraños rasgos felinos, mis ojos eran rasgados y ligeramente separados, mi nariz era respingada, mis orejas eran puntiagudas similares a las de un animal salvaje y mis pómulos eran pronunciados haciendo que mi rostro tuviera cierto parentesco a un zorro, o eso les dijo la médium del pueblo cuando me llevaron ante ella.

Por más que mis padres buscaron explicación sobre lo que me sucedía era de esperarse que al final no obtuvieran nada pues en aquellas épocas era más fácil rechazar a los seres como yo que tratar de ayudarlos, resignados se limitaron a criarme como en un principio deseaban, pero ahora con cierto temor por creer que habían concebido una "abominación" de la cual no sabrían que esperar en años venideros… el tiempo pasó y mis rasgos en lugar de desaparecer, como ellos supusieron podría pasar, se fueron acentuando haciéndome quedar cada vez más excluida de los demás infantes pues a todos ellos les causaba cierto temor. Ciertamente en esas épocas me costaba comprenderlo ya que al final de cuentas por dentro yo sabía que era igual a ellos, "¿por qué no podían verlo así? ¿por qué no ignoraban mi extraña apariencia y recordaban que tenía sentimientos? ¿por qué no comprendían que era igual a ellos?" siempre que me repetía esas preguntas no podía evitar enfurecer, ¡no era mi culpa haber nacido asi! personas ignorantes, si, eso eran y tardé mucho tiempo en comprenderlo…

Resignada a vivir sola en un mundo que claramente ya me había dado la espalda desde hace tiempo, opté por vivir tal y como mis padres muy para sus adentros querían, encerrada, lejos de cualquier contacto humano viendo pasar las estaciones por la estrecha ventana de la choza que era mi refugio… así fue hasta que un día cuando tenía aproximadamente 10 años un hombre, llamado León Watane, llegó al pueblo; como dije, casi no tuve contacto con el resto de las personas por lo cual yo desconocía la importancia de aquel sujeto hasta que finalmente escuché a mi madre decir que él era un importante empresario de Kyoto que solía venir por estos lugares en búsqueda de algo que pudiese usar en sus negocios, podía ser desde un platillo nuevo que vendería por aquellos lejanos lugares hasta jóvenes en los que veía posibilidad de educarlos para que estos algún día lo ayudaran en sus millonarios negocios.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro entusiasmados, menos yo que permanecía entre las sombras, pero pude verlo a lo lejos y de inmediato comprendí por que tanto revuelo: era un hombre alto y fornido que con su sola presencia te dejaba en claro que él tenía todo el poder y sin remedio debías de obedecerle, sus ojos azules en conjunto con su rubio cabello eran un atractivo inmediato para cualquier mujer que se le pusiera en frente y su vestimenta tan lujosa y formal era el sello definitivo para demostrar que se tomaba muy enserio su labor. Todo él denotaba su gran posición social y no era de sorprender que todos hicieran lo posible por hacerlo sentir bienvenido, pero eso no parecía importarle, o eso percibí al ver que mantenía una expresión seria ante toda la hospitalidad de la gente; me empezaba a aburrir no ver algo más que a la muchedumbre halagando en exceso a ese sujeto por lo cual decidí retirarme, aunque en parte también lo hice porque si mi madre descubría que había salido se enfurecería y yo hacía todo lo posible por evitar la furia de mis padres que casi siempre era externada a base de golpes con una pesada vara, y no era para menos, después de considerar que arruiné sus vidas y planes futuros ellos tenían que desahogar sus frustraciones de alguna forma, en fin, no había forma de empeorar mi aspecto, o eso fue lo que me habían dicho por muchos años.

Ni bien di unos pasos me topé con los niñas que menos deseaba ver, IA y Miki Yoshiru, hermanas que vivían a unas casas de la mía, nunca les agradé y mi aspecto no ayudaba a quitármelas de encima.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí, fenómeno?— dijo IA, la mayor de ellas.

—¡Si! León-sama no debe ver a criaturas como tú— completó Miki viéndome con desagrado.

—N-no soy una criatura… y-y no lo estaba viendo… y-yo…— no pude terminar de hablar cuando sentí como entre las dos me hacían caer al suelo.

—¡Si, eres una criatura! todos dicen que eres un monstruo o incluso un demonio—contestó IA lanzándome tierra al rostro.

—¡No lo soy! ¡déjenme!— grité al sentir como entre las dos empezaban a lanzarme piedras que cada vez eran mas grandes, y por ende, mas pesadas.

—¡Miki, sujétala!— ordenó IA mientras iba a buscar algo entre los árboles, no tardé mucho en deducir que había ido en busca de más cosas que pudiese usar para lastimarme.

La pelirroja le obedeció y logro retenerme hasta que su hermana volvió, entre sus manos llevaba lo que parecía una varilla metálica oxidada, algo que posiblemente había sacado del taller de su padre al considerarlo una buena arma de "juego" contra mí.

—Mamá dice que cosas como tú deben de ser eliminadas o si no el mal vendrá— la vi sonreír mientras Miki se hacía a un lado.

Yo solo agitaba inútilmente los brazos tratando de librarme, gritar era inútil pues al no estar cerca de la gente seria muy difícil que me escucharan, sabía que esas dos estaban medio chifladas al vivir con una madre tan supersticiosa, pero jamás hubiese creído que llegarían a tales extremos ni mucho menos hubiera pensado que su odio hacia mi llegaría a ese nivel.

Apenas sentí el primer golpe de aquel objeto contra mi cuerpo liberé un grito desgarrador, cosa que por lo visto las irritó ya que Miki colocó una de sus manos en mi rostro impidiéndome emitir ruido alguno y dificultándome un poco la respiración. Entre mas golpes me propinaban más débiles eran mis movimientos para tratar de liberarme y las lágrimas eran la única prueba del dolor que me embargaba, ¿acaso ese era mi fin? ¿debía de morir a manos de dos locas a las que nunca les hice nada?, empezaba a dar por hecho que ya no tenía salvación, hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien, pareció haber escuchado mi sufrimiento.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¿¡Qué están haciendo!?— escuché hablar a una voz masculina que por lo visto también había tomado por sorpresa a las hermanas y las hizo huir. —Escuché ruidos, ¿hay alguien aquí?— entonces lo ví, era León, si, el mismo que hace menos de una hora estaba rodeado por gente aduladora ¿cómo demonios me había escuchado?.

Aun si le estaba en demasía agradecida por haber llegado antes de que fuera tarde, mis fuerzas eran casi nulas y no pude responder, solo solté un par de gemidos de dolor esperando los escuchara, pronto su figura no fue más que un borrón amarillo y blanco al momento que quedé inconsciente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hey, ¿me escuchas? ¿cuál es tu nombre?— escuche una voz débil que cada vez era más clara conforme empezaba a reaccionar, pronto la reconocí como la voz de León y quede sorprendida, no había sido un sueño ni mucho menos un delirio a causa de los golpes, era él y me había rescatado.

Aun si ya me había recuperado del desmayo no tuve fuerza para responder a sus preguntas, incluso tarde en darme cuenta de que me llevaba entre sus brazos hacia rumbo desconocido pero le estaba tan agradecida que me daba igual a donde me llevara, en ese estado era muy difícil que me esperara algo peor, solo sentí algo de culpa por saber que su fino y lujoso traje ahora estaba siendo arruinado por la sangre que emanaba de mis heridas. Luego de varios minutos entramos a una pequeña cabaña, nunca en mis pocos años de vida había visto algo tan elegante, o así considere a ese lugar en aquel tiempo pues las modestas cabañas de mi pueblo estaban muy deterioradas debido tanto al clima como al paso de los años y el tener muebles era algo que prácticamente nadie se podía costear, he ahí la razón de por qué me sentí casi como en un castillo cuando aquel hombre me depositó con cuidado sobre un futón aparentemente nuevo.

—¿Ya me escuchas? dime, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeña?— preguntó nuevamente mientras se hincaba a mi lado, pensé que estaría enojado por haberlo hecho perder tiempo en ayudarme o cuando menos mostraría aversión hacia mí al ver mi aspecto, pero nada de eso sucedió, se le notaba más preocupado que otra cosa ¿en serio le importaba tanto una desconocida como yo?.

—M-Midori Megpoid…— respondí con voz dudosa, no estaba segura si era por temor de estar ante alguien tan poderoso como él.

—¿Midori? Es un nombre hermoso y claramente le haces honor— dijo tomando con cuidado uno de mis mechones de cabello color verde. —¿Se podría saber que te sucedió?—.

—¿Ocurrió algo León-sama?— escuché una voz femenina llamarlo a lo lejos —me dijeron que regresó muy agitado…— en ese momento pude ver como una sirviente entraba, igualmente era rubia pero en una tonalidad más oscura y llevaba su largo cabello recogido de lado en una cola de caballo, apenas me vio recostada en el futón puso la misma expresión de desagrado mezclada con sorpresa que todos ponían apenas me veían. —¿Q-quién es ella?—.

—Neru me alegra verte, ella es Midori y necesita un médico con urgencia, ve por Kamui-san— le ordenó sin moverse de donde estaba.

—¿Esta seguro, señor? Se ve que solo era una niña jugando y que tropezó por descuidada, se recuperará— dijo manteniendo su expresión de rechazo hacia mí.

—Esto no fue por una simple caída, alguien la lastimó a propósito, así que obedezca y haga lo que pido ¡rápido!— al hablar con voz tan severa era lógico que la joven no tuviera mas remedio que acatar a las órdenes y salió a paso veloz del lugar; apenas se retiró León volvió a centrar su atención en mí. —Lamento la interrupción, ahora sí, dime ¿quién te hizo esta atrocidad?—.

Me quedé en silencio por varios minutos, pensaba si enserio valía la pena decirle la verdad pues aun pese a su amabilidad no cambiaba el hecho de que aún era una persona desconocida para mí, no quería que supiera sobre todo lo que tenía que soportar debido a mi aspecto ni mucho menos que sintiera lastima por una niña tonta como yo, además ¿enserio le importaría conocer sobre mi vida? hombres como él de seguro tenían cosas más importantes en mente.

—No sientas pena, solo quiero saber que sucedió— sentí como sus ojos se centraban en analizar mi rostro —¿acaso fue por tu algo que hiciste?—.

Negué con la cabeza mientras sentía el calor llenando mis mejillas, nunca había sentido lo que era ser tratada con tanta amabilidad ni mucho menos ver que alguien pasara por alto mi apariencia.

—¿Los niños te molestan, verdad? ¿acaso será por cómo luces?—.

Apenas lo escuché decir eso abrí los ojos con sorpresa y varias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, esa fue la mejor respuesta que pudo tener pues vi como su expresión se tornaba a una mas compasiva.

—No llores, nada de esto es tu culpa… la gente a veces no comprende ciertas cosas y terminan causando algo erróneo, vas a ver como un día todo será mejor— dijo con una voz muy calmada, era increíble que alguien de su estatus fuera más amable conmigo que aquellos con quienes había crecido y vivido toda mi vida.

—El médico Kamui ya viene— anunció la joven sirvienta mientras se paraba en uno de los extremos más alejados de la habitación, no me sorprendió que fuera para evitar verme tan de cerca.

—Menos mal, no te preocupes Midori, Kamui-san un médico excelente y te ayudará— dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano —¿quieres que me quede?—.

Asentí tratando de no externar todo mi entusiasmo pues no quería que creyera que me aprovechaba de su amabilidad.

—En ese caso me acomodaré del otro lado, así el médico podrá atenderte— dijo sentándose ahora sobre un pequeño cojín a mi derecha.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿está bien, señor?— dijo un hombre de cabello púrpura entrando a toda velocidad en la habitación, llevaba un traje igual de fino que León además de una bata blanca, su largo cabello de tan inusual color estaba recogido a excepción de un par de mechones que rodeaban su rostro, noté que llevaba un pequeño maletín negro el cual coloco con cuidado sobre una pequeña mesita aun sin notar mi presencia.

—Me alegra que viniera tan pronto, doctor. Vea, ella es Midori y fue lastimada gravemente ¿podría ayudarla? yo con gusto pagaré por lo que sea requerido— contestó León colocando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

—Usted siempre tan amable, señor— contestó el médico acercándose a mí —dime, ¿qué le sucedió? las heridas son muy profundas…— empezó a examinar rápidamente mi cuerpo palpando una que otra lesión.

—Me gustaría poder contestarle, pero nuestra pequeña acompañante no me ha dicho demasiado, aun así, creo que es fácil ver que la golpearon con algo ¿no?—.

—Eso no lo dudo, pero me gustaría saber exactamente que fue, claramente fue con algún objeto pesado y en caso de ser así tendríamos que asegurarnos de que no le fracturaron algún hueso— hizo una pausa para sacar algo del maletín —Midori, ¿se podría saber con qué objeto te infligieron esto? no te preocupes, lo que digas solo se quedara entre nosotros—.

Volteé a ver a León y por unos segundos pensé si era seguro confiar en ambos, eran personas que casi no conocía y por alguna razón temía que luego le dijeran todo a mis padres, sin embargo, actuaban tan gentilmente que cada vez me costaba más creer que fueran capaces de hacer algo así. Cerré los ojos por unos minutos tratando de juntar algo de valor y decidí confiar, cosa que nunca había hecho.

—Creo que fue con una varilla… no pude verla bien— respondí vacilante.

Ambos hombres parecían sorprendidos, incluso incrédulos ante mis palabras, pero al verme así era muy difícil que lo cuestionaran.

—Vaya… la gente cada día está más demente…— dijo León aun con expresión de sorpresa.

—Ni me lo diga, me alegra que la haya encontrado a tiempo, solo Dios sabe cuánto más hubiera soportado— completó el doctor.

León negaba con la cabeza —pequeña Midori, no puedo creer que esto solo sea parte de lo que tienes que vivir… pero no temas, veré que hacer para librarte de ese infierno—.

Quise preguntarle a que se refería pero a la vez no estaba segura de querer saber, además, en caso de que me dijera prefería que fuera cuando solo él estuviera conmigo, mi inocente imaginación me hizo suponer que quizás me llevaría lejos pero hablando de forma más realista era algo difícil de imaginar que un hombre tan adinerado como él quisiera acoger a una insignificante niña como yo.

—Midori, tendrás que quitarte el kimono— escuché hablar al médico haciéndome reaccionar del torbellino de ideas que se acumulaban en mi mente. —Necesito revisarte correctamente para saber si no hay más lesiones—.

Me sonroje apenas dijo eso, aun si agradecía la ayuda no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera incomodo el tener que despojarme de mis prendas frente a ambos hombres. León de inmediato pareció comprender y le ordenó a la joven sirvienta que buscase un kimono nuevo.

—Si lo deseas, podemos salir en lo que te quitas el kimono— sugirió poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir.

—N-no… e-está bien— balbuceé mientras soltaba el obi y lo acomodaba con cuidado en una de las esquinas del futón.

—Entiendo, pero aun así creo que es más conveniente que salga, Gakupo-san debe de trabajar y cuando termine regresaré— contestó con voz amigable —solo serán unos minutos, ¿si?—.

Asentí y lo vi marcharse, terminé de quitarme el kimono y me recosté de lado para que el médico revisara las heridas en mi espalda donde yo pude sentir que fueron propinados la mayor cantidad de golpes, sentí que me colocó una sustancia de aroma fuerte con la que me aseguró se evitaría una infección y luego me vendó tanto brazos como torso para asegurarse de que la medicina hiciera efecto.

—Muy bien, tendrás que cambiarte los vendajes cada doce horas y tomarás un té especial de unas hierbas que yo mismo te daré, te ayudaran a evitar los dolores— me dijo mientras buscaba algo en el maletín, justo en ese instante León entró sosteniendo algo en su mano izquierda.

—Veo que ya has acabado, menos mal, porque así Midori podrá lucir un regalo que acabo de traerle— anunció extendiendo un hermoso kimono de seda color vino con un obi negro, era quizás lo mas hermoso que había visto.

—Me sorprendes León, pero considerando las circunstancias creo que es un buen detalle para la pequeña, más tarde pasaré a dejarle las hierbas que le mencione— tomó sus cosas y salió.

—¿Has escuchado? espero que hagas caso a sus indicaciones— comentó manteniendo una cálida sonrisa —ahora ponte esto en lo que salgo a hablar con él— colocó con cuidado el kimono en el perchero que estaba cerca de mí y salió.

No podía creerlo, aquel kimono era magnifico, algo que jamás había visto lucir a las mujeres del pueblo y me sorprendía saber que León me considerara digna para usarlo, sin embargo también me entristecía saber que ni usando algo tan fino como aquella prenda cambiaría el hecho de que todos me verían como un fenómeno y que en cuanto él se marchara yo volvería a mi injusta y triste vida. Empecé a sentir ganas de llorar, pero al verme rodeada de aquellos lujos y estar cerca de un hombre importante preferí contenerme, ya tendría tiempo para lamentarme más tarde.

Me contemplé en el espejo por varios minutos, daba vueltas una y otra vez para cerciorarme de que el kimono me sentaba perfectamente, estaba simplemente feliz de tener algo tan hermoso sobre mi piel pero mi felicidad duró poco apenas centre mi atención en algo, mi rostro, no es que nunca hubiera visto como era pues al bañarme en el lago mi reflejo era algo imposible de evitar, solo que hasta ese preciso momento fui capaz de verlo con más atención, analice cada facción con detenimiento y solo pensaba en por que me había tenido que suceder eso… ahora mi gozo se había tornado en tristeza, empezaba a sentir de nuevo ese odio contra mí y esta vez no podría ocultarlo.

—No deberías de ponerte así… aun si por fuera no eres como el resto estoy seguro de que por dentro lo eres y eso es lo importante— dijo León a quien ni siquiera había escuchado entrar.

—Pero… sería mejor ser normal… así nadie me molestaría— respondí con la voz entrecortada.

—Sí, quizás eso sea verdad, pero también hay una ventaja para ti, tu aprenderás a valorar más allá del físico mientras que los otros ya han sido cegados por lo que consideran "hermoso"—.

—¿Y eso de que serviría? No por tener buenos sentimientos la gente del pueblo dejará de temerme…— sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta apenas dije eso último.

León se quedó en silencio unos momentos esperando a que terminara de atarme el obi para luego decirme unas palabras que sin dudas cambió el curso de mi vida.

—Midori, dime ¿tú eres feliz?— en ese momento me pareció que su pregunta era por de más absurda, es decir, estuve a punto de morir ¿qué esperaba que le dijera?

—¿D-disculpe…?—.

—Lo que escuchaste— rectificó —sé que quizás pienses que la respuesta es más que obvia, pero yo necesito escucharlo de tu propia voz—.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de siquiera comprender el verdadero peso de tal pregunta. —N-no lo sé… supongo que sí— respondí bajando la mirada.

—De ser así entonces no tendría que haber un "supongo" de por medio, ni mucho menos deberías de dudarlo, cuando algo se siente no hay necesidad de meditarlo, simplemente surge—.

He de admitir que en aquel momento no comprendí mucho de lo que dijo, y no era para menos pues era solo una niña, pero por su expresión entendí que para él esa mentira no era algo más que me había forzado a decir para sobrellevar mi miserable existencia y en cierto punto hasta me hiso sentir apenada por haberlo creído algo "normal", era perfectamente claro que sufría pero me negaba a aceptarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa si le digo que no?— pregunté temerosa.

—Qué habrás sido honesta, pero no conmigo, sino contigo misma— se acercó y me acarició la cabeza con ternura, yo no estaba acostumbrada tales formas de afectó pero en parte me alivió sentir algo de contacto humano que no fuera para causarme algún dolor físico.

—¿Sabes?— volvió a hablar haciéndome levantar el rostro y verlo fijamente a sus ojos azules —aún sigo sin saber realmente mucho de ti, pero en el breve tiempo que has estado aquí he podido notar lo infeliz que has sido en tu corta vida, ya sea por superstición o mera ignorancia pero al final de cuentas rechazada solo por algo tan banal como tu aspecto— hizo una pausa para avanzar hacia la ventana que daba vista a un pequeño muelle, no dio más que unos cuantos pasos pero de igual forma le seguí para continuar escuchándolo. —Muchos creen que soy solo un frívolo empresario, pero eso es mentira, sigo teniendo sentimientos como cualquiera y el haberte encontrado y que no me vieras más que como cualquier otra persona me hizo sentir… feliz, y ni hablar de cómo con solo verme con tus lindos ojos verdes me demostraste gratitud por haber socorrido, sinceramente, me sorprende que nadie vea esa bondad en tu ser y por eso mismo algo me impide irme no sin antes cerciorarme de que ya nunca más vivirás como lo has hecho hasta ahora— nuevamente volteó a verme.

—¿Y eso que significa? No creo que pueda obligarlos a quererme ¿o si?— pregunté tratando de imaginar que pensaba hacer.

—Para nada— río al escuchar mi inocente razonamiento infantil —más bien quiero preguntarte algo: ¿te gustaría salir de este lugar y conocer lo que hay más allá de tu pueblo?—.

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo al escuchar esa simple pregunta —¿salir? ¿e-eso es posible?—.

León asintió —por supuesto, pero quiero saber qué opinas tú de ello—.

—M-me gustaría… pero…— una expresión de tristeza se formó en mi rostro al pensar que quizás nada cambiaría, fuera al lugar que fuera seguiría siendo un fenómeno.

Por lo visto León pareció leerme la mente pues lo que dijo a continuación fue como la respuesta que tanto anhelaba pero que no creía posible —por tu aspecto no debes de preocuparte, cualquiera que esté bajo mi cuidado siempre estará bien pues la gente me respeta y por consiguiente mis allegados igual—.

Ladeé la cabeza al escucharlo decir eso en una forma casi paternal —¿qué quiere decir, señor?— fue algo gracioso que hasta ese instante le hablara con tanta formalidad, pero con los nervios de por medio incluso mis palabras salían sin que yo pudiera procesarlas.

—Lo qué quiero decir, Midori, es que me encantaría llevarte conmigo—.

Un gritillo de sorpresa fue lo único que pude articular en ese instante, ¿estaba hablando enserio? yo simplemente no lo podía creer, no llevábamos ni un día de habernos conocido y aquel hombre ya me consideraba lo suficientemente buena como para llevarme consigo a alguna de las grandes urbes de Japón.

—¿E-enserio lo haría?— pregunté aún incrédula —p-pero… ¿y mis padres?— yo sabía muy bien que lo más posible era que a ambos les daría igual deshacerse de mi, al final de cuentas eso fue lo que en cierta forma siempre quisieron hacer pero que nunca tuvieron valor de concretar o de tan siquiera decirlo en voz alta, supongo que esperaba alguna reacción negativa por parte de ellos y así saber que muy para sus adentros me amaban, aunque siendo más realistas eso no era más que una fantasía.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ello— fue lo último que dijo para luego volver a llamar a su empleada y que me trajera algo para almorzar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tal y como dijo, León se encargó de llevarme lejos de ahí ni bien pasó una semana, en dicho lapso yo me quedé a vivir con él en lo que supe días después era una de sus tantas cabañas para pasar sus vacaciones, desde ese instante yo nunca más volví a ver a mis padres y por deducción supuse que ellos nunca insistieron en ello, tampoco supe a qué trato llegó para poder quedarse con mi custodia o si hubo dinero de por medio y la verdad tampoco me intereso preguntarle, lo único que me importaba era saber que ya nunca más tendría que vivir escondida, solo eso necesitaba.

Pasada esa semana, una de las sirvientas (que aún me miraban con cierto temor) me notificó que León, a quien ahora se le podría considerar mi padre, quería verme antes de que partiéramos a la estación de trenes la cual se hallaba a unos cuantos kilómetros, viajaríamos en _rickshaw_ por un largo rato así que supuse me daría indicaciones de que hacer durante el trayecto.

Caminé hacia su despacho el cual estaba un poco más apartado que el resto de las habitaciones, ya estando a menos de un metro escuché algo de ruido, al parecer discutía con alguien pero aun pese a los gritos era difícil entender sobre qué cosa era la discusión, asustada, preferí retirarme y esperar a que estuviese más calmado pero apenas di media vuelta escuché la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente detrás mío y un hombre, claramente furioso, de cabello aguamarina salió.

—¡Esto no se ha acabado!— vociferó viéndolo por última vez —¡pronto sabrás de mí!— finalizó para luego salir dando fuertes pisadas que hacían estremecer el piso de madera.

Viéndolo tan molesto hice lo posible por no estorbarle a aquel sujeto en su camino, ni bien me coloqué lo más cerca que pude a la pared lo vi detenerse y verme fijamente, murmuro algo que no fui capaz de entender pero considerando la repulsión con la que me vió posiblemente era algún insulto.

Luego de que se fuera vi a León salir del despacho, no tenía la misma expresión serena de siempre, al contrario, parecía asustado pero apenas me vió trató de sonreír y disimuló lo mejor que pudo la tensión por la pelea de minutos atrás.

—¡Midori!— exclamó caminando hacia mí —me alegra que vinieras apenas te llamé, anda, vayamos a guardar tus nuevos kimonos que los _rickshaw_ llegan en veinte minutos— dijo mientras avanzábamos hacia la habitación que había fungido como mía desde hace una semana.

Ya estando en mi habitación León y un par de sirvientas me ayudaron a guardar con cuidado las prendas de seda en una maleta gris, no fue una tarea realmente larga pues en menos de diez minutos ya todo estaba acomodado y las sirvientas se dispusieron a acomodar todo en los vehículos que ya no tardarían en llegar; ya estando solos hice algo que hasta ese momento no me había atrevido y fue el preguntarle a León sobre lo que hacía, si antes no me había atrevido era por temor a molestarlo o que él me creyera una niña entrometida, pero esta vez la curiosidad era demasiada y quería saber quién era aquel sujeto y por qué se había molestado tanto.

—Mi pequeña, entiendo que tengas curiosidad pero no es nada importante, solo cuestiones laborales— comenzó a hablar —él es Mikuo Hatsune, uno de mis antiguos socios pero hace algunos años dejé de trabajar con él pues no estaba de acuerdo con algunas ideas suyas, hoy vino a tratar de convencerme para ayudarlo a financiar un proyecto…—.

—Y creo que le dijiste que no, ¿verdad?— dije interrumpiéndolo.

—Adivinaste, y creo que lo demás ya no es necesario decirlo— acarició mi mejilla y suspiró —lamento que hayas presenciado eso—.

—No importa, ¿pero no te asusta lo que dijo antes de irse?— hasta el día de hoy quisiera saber que cruzó por su mente cuando le pregunté eso pues estoy muy segura de que su respuesta no era sincera y solo la dijo para tranquilizarme.

—Para nada… solo está molesto pero no creas en lo que dijo, suele ser muy temperamental, pronto se le pasará y buscará a otra persona para que le ayude en lo que sea que quiera hacer— vió la hora en su reloj de muñeca —bueno, ya debemos irnos que Kyoto nos espera— anunció mientras caminábamos ahora en dirección a la salida donde nuestros transportes esperaban.

Como dije, hasta día de hoy no hay momento en el que no me cuestione lo que dijo León aquel día pues de haber sabido lo que sucedería poco tiempo después habría entendido que aquel desacuerdo era algo más grande de lo que él me aseguro, y sobre todo, haber sabido que la amenaza de aquel aguamarina no fueron solo palabras escupidas al azar.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola! :D wow 5063 palabras en un solo capitulo... a quien haya leído todo se merece una galleta :3 enserio, si leíste todo te lo agradezco mucho owo dudé un poco en subirlo por que este fic era algo así como "experimental" pero luego de casi medio año sin abrir el documento en word decidí abrirlo y leerlo haber que tan bueno o malo estaba xD al final ví que no estaba tan mal y decidí continuarlo, lo he escrito en primera persona por qué así fue como lo visualicé y espero no arrepentirme mas adelante por que cuando se usa primera persona hay ciertos aspectos en lo que te vez limitado x.x aunque igualmente estoy considerando hacer apartados ya sea dentro del mismo fic o one-shots aparte para explicar ciertas cosas pero en tercera persona, no sé, ya lo decidiré conforme vaya avanzando c: supongo que ya todos saben que vocaloid es Midori ¿no? xD (midori significa verde en japones) en caso de que no pues no hay problema pues apartir del siguiente capitulo ya se le empezará a llamar como su nombre de vocaloid original y tambien se explicará por que el cambio del mismo nwn**

 **Este fic, al igual que "A sister's love" esta inspirado en una saga del compositor Masa :3 en este caso la saga es "Onibi" pero como en sí no hay una interpretación oficial del dicha saga pues yo iré basándome en mi propia interpretación para escribir este fic xD todas las canciones de la saga en general son explicitas en lo que se refiere a asesinatos pero a la vez en su mayoría todas mencionan a los "kitsunes" (zorros) que en las creencias japonesas son seres que tanto pueden ayudarte como hacerte travesuras, claro, hablando a grandes rasgos pues si profundizo más creo que me llevo a un más palabras que con el mismo fic xD de hecho el aspecto de nuestra protagonista viene muy ligado con eso e igualmente más adelante se explicará con mas detalle :)**

 **Y creo que nada más xD ya me están apresurando para irme así que me despido :D si les gustó pueden dejar review, follow o favorito, sea cual sea yo se los agradeceré :3 ¡hasta la próxima actualización! :D**


End file.
